Shōji Kawamori
, is a renowned Japanese anime creator, screenwriter and designer, having created or co-created such notable series as The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, The Vision of Escaflowne, Earth Girl Arjuna, Genesis of Aquarion, Macross 7, and Macross Frontier. He is currently executive director at the animation studio Satelight. He is also an accomplished mecha designer — projects featuring his designs range from 1983's Crusher Joe to 2005's Eureka Seven. His projects are usually noted to contain strong themes of love, war, spirituality or mysticism, and ecological concern. He attended Keio University in the same years as Macross screenwriter Hiroshi Ōnogi and character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto. He occasionally used the alias Eiji Kurokawa (黒河影次 Kurokawa Eiji) early in his career when he started as a member of Studio Nue. In 2001, he brought his mecha design talent to real-life projects when he designed a variant of the Sony AIBO robotic dog, the ERS-220. http://www.eet.com/story/OEG20011108S0066 He also helped to design various toys for the Takara toyline Diaclone in the late 1970s and the early 1980s, many of which were later incorporated into Hasbro's Transformers toyline. Kawamori created the original Transformers: Generation 1 Optimus Prime ("Convoy") toy design. Over 20 years later, he returned to Transformers by designing both the Hybrid Style Convoy and the Masterpiece version of Starscream for Takara. Videography ''Macross'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' - Original Series Concept Creator, Production Supervisor, Mechanical Design *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' - Movie Concept Creator, Director, Mechanical Design, Series Script Supervisor, Movie Story *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' - Executive Director, Compilation, Mechanical Design *''Macross Plus'' - Creator, Executive Director, Writer, Mechanical Design *''Macross 7'' - Creator, Writer, Supervisor, Mechanical Designer *''Macross Dynamite 7'' - Creator, Series Script Supervisor, Mechanical Designer, Ending Photography *''Macross Zero'' - Creator, Director, Writer, Mechanical Designer *''Macross Frontier'' - Creator, Supervising Director, Story Composition Note: The Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again is the only animated Macross project in which Kawamori had no involvement.'' Other anime *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series - Machine Design *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Original Creator, Series Script Supervisor *''Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea'' - Original Creator *''Spring and Chaos'' - Director, Screenplay *''Earth Girl Arjuna'' - Original Creator, Director, Series Script Supervisor *''The Daichis - Earth's Defense Family'' - Original Creator, Series Planner *''Genesis of Aquarion'' - Original Creator, Director, Series Script Supervisor, Aquarion Design *''Patlabor: The Movie'' - Mechanical Design (Credited as Masaharu Kawamori) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' - Mechanical Design (Credited as Masaharu Kawamori) *''Eureka Seven'' - Main Mechanic Design *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' - Main Mechanical Design *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' - Mechanical designer (Junova-VIII) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' - Designed the RX-78GP01 "Zephyranthes" and the RX-78GP02A "Physalis" Gundams *''Ulysses 31'' - Mechanical Design *''Dangaioh'' - Mechanical Design, key animation *''Ghost in the Shell''- Mechanical Design *''Basquash!'' - Original Concept, Project Director *''Outlaw Star'' - Designed the ship XGP15A-II *''Tosho Daimos'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Gordian'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Gold Lightan'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu'' - Original Creator Movie (not anime) *''Gunhed'' - Mechanical Design Video games *''Armored Core: Project Phantasma'' - Mechanic Designer *''Armored Core: Master of Arena'' - Mechanic Designer *''Armored Core 2'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core 2: Another Age'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core 3'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Silent Line: Armored Core'' - Guest Designer *''Armored Core: Nexus'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core: for Answer'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave'' - Main Mechanical Designer *''Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision'' - Main Mechanical Designer *''Omega Boost'' - Mechanical Design Advisor, Supervisor, Mechanical/Costume Designer, Opening/Ending Movie Director *''Tech Romancer'' Mechanical Design, Original Concept External links *Shoji Kawamori Official site(Satelight) * *Shōji Kawamori at the Anime News Network Encyclopedia *Shoji Kawamori at the Macross Compendium *Shoji Kawamori entry at Gears Online Category:Sunrise people Category:Anime directors Category:1960 births Category:Mechanical designers Category:Anime screenwriters Category:Macross Category:Living people fr:Shōji Kawamori it:Shōji Kawamori ja:河森正治 zh:河森正治